Punked Up
(Opening shot; fade in to a patch of clear sky. A red frisbee flew by and was caught by Chase. He giggled as he threw it upward and catches it) Chase: This frisbee is so much fun to play with (He throws it again and runs after to catch it. As he grasps it, he falls into a pile of leaves. Chase pops his head out, giggling again and fishing out his frisbee) Chase: This is the best frisbee I’ve ever had! I can’t wait to show it to the others! (He jumps out of the pile before running off. Cut to the exterior of the Lookout; and fade to Rocky, Marshall, and Zuma in front of Rocky's pup house. They are fixing Rocky's recycling truck. Rocky noticed a flying frisbee and jumps up to catch it) Rocky: Got it! (Chase comes into the scene) Chase: Hey, pups! Rocky: Hey, I think this is your frisbee, Chase. (He gets it back) Chase: Thanks. What do you guys think? And look, it even has a picture of the PAW Patrol badge on the front! Marshall: (barely paying attention) Oh, yeah. That’s cool Zuma: (ditto) Yeah. Very cool, dude Rocky: (ditto) Yeah. Awesome indeed Chase: But you didn’t really look at it. Come on. Who wants to play with me? (Brief silence) Rocky: Oh. Sorry, Chase. We can’t right now Chase: Why not? Zuma: Because we have to help Rocky fix his recycling truck Rocky: Somehow the engine got damaged Chase: Can't Ryder fix it? Zuma: Ryder's not here, remember? Chase: Oh yeah Marshall: We’re really busy right now (Pan over to the truck, which looks like it could need tons of repairing. Rocky is fixing the engine of the truck. Cut back to the group) Rocky: Yeah. We can play after it’s all done Marshall: How does that sound? Chase: Sounds...great, I guess... (Dragging his frisbee behind, he sadly walks off. Dissolve to pieces of a hot air balloon, which can only belong to a blue dinosaur; Skye flies over and picks up an arm) Skye: I’ll take care of the arms (Rubble takes the pair of eyes) Rubble: Here are the eyes, Skye Skye: Thanks (Rubble grabs each piece and hands them to Skye, who puts the pieces onto the semi-complete dinosaur balloon; all it has now are the eyes, mouth, and an arm) Skye: Hmmm...we still have more parts to put on Rubble: You’re right (Just then, a frisbee flies by with amazing speed) Skye: Uh oh! Look out! (This grabs the bulldog's attention and he tries to jump up and catch it, but it's too high) Rubble: I can't get it! (The frisbee flies up to Skye, and then she catches it) Skye: Got it! (Chase approaches) Chase: Hey, guys. Sorry about that Rubble: That’s all right. Good thing it didn’t fall over Chase: So, what are you guys up to? Skye: We’re building the dinosaur balloon. There's a balloon festival is tonight Chase: I can’t wait. (Gasp) It’s a dinosaur! I like dinosaurs! Rubble: Hey, is this frisbee yours? (Chase gets it back) Chase: Yeah. What do you think? Skye: Well, we’d love to play with you and your frisbee, but we are very busy Chase: (sighs) ....Alright… Rubble: We can play after we’re done Chase: (sadly) Thanks anyway… (He drags the toy behind, feeling sadder than before. Dissolve to the backside of the tower; the nine animatronics work hard on what’s going to look like a statue made of wax. All but Felix are working hard, the phoenix looking at a blueprint of what the statue will look like; the PAW Patrol team and the nine robots. All eight cleared the working space to revealing the large base) Felix: Looking good so far. All right. We’re going to build Ryder first, since he is in the center Thorn: For the shoes, do the blocks need to look this big? Felix: Remember, this is a life-sized statue Chase: (from o.s.) What statue? (He turns around to see Chase happily observing the construction sight) Felix: Oh, Chase! You’re here Chase: What are you guys up to? Felix: We’re making a wax sculpture of us (Chase looks slightly confused, then looks at the blueprint) Chase: Oh. So it’s going to look like the PAW Patrol team and you guys Felix: That’s right Chase: Hmm...I thought wax is for candles Felix: It is, but we’re using a waxy substance to create life-sized models of all of us Manny: Cool, right? Chase: That’s cool! (He gets an idea and pulls out her newly frisbee) Chase: Say. Any of you want to check out my frisbee? (None of the nine agreed to take a look) Felix: We’d love to, but we’re busy. Very busy Chase: (sadly) Yeah, yeah. I get it. You’re busy Jack: Hey. Cheer up. Once we’re done, then we have a great time with you...and your cool-looking frisbee! Ulysses: Yes. It may take longer than you think, but we’ll be done in no time Kunekune: We promise Oggy: Pinky promise (Chase nods sadly, and walks off with his frisbee dragged behind. Dissolve to a large gray rock; on it sat the saddest pup the world’s ever seen) Chase: (sadly) ...Gosh...it looks like all of my friends are busy doing something. After all, I was so excited to show them my frisbee. (Sigh) ...I guess I don’t have time to. (Sitting up) Maybe I should try to find something to do on my own (Cut to the inside of the Lookout; Ryder, who is now home is assumed to be done with garden work and is now playing video games on his Pup Pad. Chase walks to him) Chase: Ryder? Ryder: Hey, Chase. How’s your day? Chase: (despondently) ...Bad Ryder: Bad? How come? Chase: Well, it’s just that… (Sigh) I guess I figured my friends and I always do stuff together. But they’re all too busy with other things. Fixing a truck...designing a dinosaur balloon...and even creating a life-sized wax statue Ryder: Hmmm...well, that’s okay. Your friends are just doing what they like, and you can do whatever you like. Just as soon as you figure out what it is Chase: (uncertainly) I guess Ryder: Great. Then you can tell all your friends about it Chase: But I don’t know what it’ll be! Ryder: Oh, you’ll find something (Sighing again, Chase walks out of the Lookout) Chase: Well, I guess I have to (Song) (He sits down on the same rock as before, slowly twirling a red Twirly-Whirly flower) Chase: I never thought ‘bout being on my own Trying to find out what’s waiting for me (He twirls it, letting it fly.) Of all the fun and games, it’s always been my home Maybe now there’s more that there should be (The background around him dissolves to a stretch of lake and a life jacket appears on him. He has boarded an inflatable raft) Chase: I guess as time goes by (He holds a fishing pole, and casts out) Everybody has to go out on their own Maybe something I’ll have to try (Something tugs at the line, and he reels it in) Something new that’s just for me, a little something that could be (It turns out to be an oyster; he frowns slightly) Just my own, and I won’t feel so left behind (Another background dissolve takes hum to an arcade store. He is playing a game resembling Pac-Man) Chase: We used to say that we’d be always side by side Maybe things are changing and this could mean goodbye (A "game over" sound affect plays. A third background dissolve takes him into an art studio. Several others are painting their own renditions of Fuzzy the Goose. Chase is among the group) Chase: I always thought our friendship was what I always need (He looks at his own art, which turns out to look nothing like a goose) We’ve always been frolicking, what else is there for me? (Fourth dissolve takes him to a playground; he is now on a swing, and several other kids are swinging high and laughing. He is swinging low and looking as glumly as before) Chase: I guess as time goes by Everybody has to go out on their own Maybe something I’ll have to try Something new that’s just for me, a little something that could be Just my own, and I won’t feel so left behind (He suddenly gets off, the kid he passed by gives him a confused/concerned look. Cut to the deflated Chase, trudging away, his back toward the camera before lifting his head up) Chase: ...I’m out on my own… (Song ends) (The background changes back to normal. Dissolve to Chase walking by the bridge, then all of a sudden he hears the faint sound of a guitar in the distance) Chase: Hey, what's that? (He follows the noise which leads him to a two-story building painted blue and a roof skylight. A sign over the door bears the image of a person playing heavy metal on a guitar; a music studio) Voice: (from o.s. distance) Yo, dudes! That was gnarly! (Laughter is heard. Cut to within the studio; four over-sized chipmunks each held a different instrument. The one speaking held a microphone, the other three --- one on drums, other on keyboard, third on guitar) (The band’s leader has orange-brown fur; two-tone orange hair; blue eyes; red long-sleeved shirt with a large A in neon green. The chipmunk on drums has black fur; green eyes; black hair; blue shirt trimmed with white. The keyboard player has yellow fur; brown eyes; blond hair; dark green sweater zipped up. The guitar player has really light gray fur; white hair; gray eyes; orange long-sleeved shirt with a flame pattern) Orange chipmunk: Ready guys? A-one, a-two, a-one, two, three— Chase: (from o.s.) Hello! (This startles the entire band to a dead stop.) Chase: Oh, sorry to startle you. I just couldn’t help but notice that you guys seem to be a rock-and-roll band. (Smiles) Rock-and-roll music is really super Orange chipmunk: Huh. Well, I’m glad you noticed that, police puppy, but...I’m afraid I’m gonna have to ask you to leave Chase: (beseechingly) Oh, please! I want to be in your band! I know how to play an instrument! All my friends are busy and I have nothing else left to do! Orange chipmunk: But you’re just a dog, and you just too— (Pause) ...wait. You said you can play an instrument, correct? Chase: (nodding) Yes. Definitely Black chipmunk: What kind? Chase: A tambourine! (He pulls that out) Orange chipmunk: So...you think you have what it takes? Show us what you’ve got! (Chase puts on a game face, and shakes and makes the thing sing like it’s nothing. He suddenly stops) Chase: Wait...can I try playing the guitar? (The orange one hands him a red guitar his size. Chase takes it) Chase: Hear this (He rocks hard on the instrument, which impresses the chipmunks greatly) Orange chipmunk: Well, you certainly do have the skill and stuff like that Yellow chipmunk: So, he’s in? Orange chipmunk: Absolutely! Chase: Yay! Orange chipmunk: WAIT!! (Brief silence) We haven’t done introductions yet! I’ll start (shaking Chase's paw) Howdy, police puppy. My name is Ardone Black chipmunk: I’m Sanford Yellow chipmunk: Hi! I’m Thobniar White chipmunk: (deadpan) And I’m Lawrence Ardone: And we go by the name...the ChipChords, the most famous rock band in Adventure Bay Chase: Nice to meet you all. I’m Chase Sanford: Say, are you maybe a fan of us? Chase: A huge fan! I love your music! (The chipmunks give each other confused looks that turned into smiles; in Lawrence’s case, it’s half a smile) Ardone: We’re glad you do, because we’re performing for a birthday kid tonight. You’re welcome to join us Chase: Oh yes! (Ardone gives his bandmates a wink. Dissolve to the five at the park, chatting) Chase: ...It was amazing! I’ve never met or seen an ogre from space! (At "space", he extends his paws, he accidentally hit Sanford in the face) Chase: Oh...sorry Thobniar: (pointing to Chase's pup tag) What's this? Chase: Oh, that's my pup tag. My leader, Ryder calls me on it Ardone: Cool Lawrence: (deadpan) Amazing (Dissolve to them at a house, where a birthday party is taking place. The chipmunks are getting their instruments ready) Chase: Okay, wait, wait...so you’re saying everyone in your family are too busy to take care of you guys? Ardone: Yes! And now we have each other to look after! Chase: That’s horrible Ardone; We got used to it, but then we decided to run away home Thobniar: And that’s when we became a band! The ChipChords! Chase: That’s really something. All my friends and I were really close for a while now. But then, one day they just...become too busy to play with me Ardone: Well, we’re not too busy for you Chase; Uh-huh. That’s true. (Pause) (Song) Chase: Okay, can I just...say something crazy? Ardone: Go ahead Chase: Just today, it’s been a series of "I’m too busy" And then suddenly I bump into you Thobniar: We were thinking the same thing. It’s like… Ardone: We’ve been thinking our family are just too crazy And maybe it’s the party talking Thobniar: Or the chocolate fondue Ardone/Sanford: But with you─ Thobniar: We found our place! ChipChords: And it’s nothing like we’ve ever known before! (Background dissolve to them on a little stage, playing on their assigned instruments and children cheering wildly) ChipChords/Chase: Life is an open road Life is an open road Life is an open road Chase: With you! Ardone: With you! Chase: With you! Ardone: With you! ChipChords/Chase: Life is an open road… (The orange-furred guy gives him a wink, which he returns) Ardone: I mean it’s crazy! Chase: What? Ardone: We finish each other’s… Thobniar: Sandwiches Ardone: That’s what I was gonna say! Chase: I never met some guys… ChipChords/Chase: ...who thinks so much like me Chase/Ardone: Jinx! Jinx again! (All five move around like mechanical figures, the children do the same) ChipChords/Chase: Our mental synchronization would have just one explanation Ardone: You Chase: And I ChipChords/Chase: We’re just meant to be Say goodbye (say goodbye) to the pain of the past We don’t have to feel it anymore Life is an open road Life is an open road (road!) Life just has so much more With you With you With you With you Life is an open road (road…) (Song ends) (More wild cheering, and the five singers waved to the kids) Ardone: Thank you! We love you all! Thank you! Sanford: Especially to the birthday kid! (Dissolve to the chipmunks and Chase walking into town. The evening sky sets behind them) Ardone: Guys, that was the best night ever! We should do this again sometime Chase: Yeah! It’s been great hanging out with you guys! Ardone: We’re glad! (Pause) Can I say something crazy? (Chase nods) Will you be our fifth member of our band? Chase: Can I say something even crazier? Yes! (Dissolve to the Lookout, now at nighttime. Inside, Ryder cooks; the pups and the robots made themelves comfortable while watching TV) Zuma: (sigh) I wonder where Chase is? Cappy: We haven’t seen him since this morning Marshall: Do you think he might be too busy for something? Thorn: Heck if I know...who knows what he could be doing at this time of night Ryder: Well, it’s worrying me very much. I’m not too crazy about him being out after dark (Just then Chase comes into the Lookout, even stares at him with surprised looks. He is chewing on gum, and he seems way off, though; he's wearing a black leather jacket with a white shirt under it, a black collar with spikes, blue shaded sunglasses, and red and white sneakers) Felix: ...Chase? Spike: Is that you? Kunekune: You look so...different Chase: (deeply, menacingly) First question; who’s the biggest, toughest guy in this house? (Manny immediately stands up when this question is brought up) Manny: Uh, obviously that would be me (Chase grabs him by the tail, swings him around, and releases his grip on him, sending him flying across the room and to crash into a wall. The others stared in shock) Chase: Outta my house now, you little beast! Marshall: Your house? Don't you mean our house? (Chase ignores him, and turns to face the others) Chase: Now who’s the funniest? Jack: (shaking) I...I know a lot of jokes (A pie is thrown at his face) Chase: Not so funny, is it? (He walks outside the Lookout and into his pup house, the others are still in shock. Cut to Ryder walking up to him) Ryder: Chase. I’m wondering if right now would be a good time to...you know, talk (He kneels down in front of him) Chase: About what? Ryder: Well, it’s about this new you Chase: What about it? Ryder: Well, let’s just say that your actions earlier were just inappropriate. I mean, just what is that all about? Chase: It’s about me being the awesome one around here, while everyone else just sits down like losers Ryder: Chase, I’m not liking this one bit Chase: So? Ryder: Look, this isn't the Chase I know. What has happened to you? You were such a good police and spy pup before Chase: Yeah, until my friends didn't like me anymore Ryder: I’d appreciate it if you didn’t look or act so...you know, punky! (He seems to have picked up an odd smell) Ryder: What is that smell? Chase: Garbage can by the Lookout Ryder: What?! (Pan to the garbage can, which is in the back of the Lookout. They walk over to it) Ryder: Chase, this is...Aren’t you…?...I mean, what are you going to do with that? Chase; Eat from it Ryder: What?! No. You eat clean and fresh food, just like everyone else! Chase: No Ryder: Ugh. Well, can you at least empty it out? Chase: I like to fill it up. Then I can eat everything I want from there (Ryder gives him a disgusted look. Cut to the next day; Chase walks into a candy store. Rubble, Rainbowbolt, and Volcanian noticed her new look and surprise was on their faces) Rainbowbolt: Who is that? Volcanian: I-isn’t that Chase? Rubble: Why is he dressed like a punk? (They get more scared when he passed them, and stops at a table to grab a few pieces of candy as the three spoke to him) Rainbowbolt: Uh, hey Chase Rubble: You look kinda flashy today! Volcanian: V-very flashy Rainbowbolt: You know, I’d never thought I see you dressed all punky and stuff. I mean, you look amazing Rubble: But the old you looks super! Am I right? Volcanian: So, uh, what have you been doing last night? (nervous chuckle) Chumming up with your pals? Rainbowbolt: Rocking out? Rubble: Or maybe even starting a new punk club? (Chase turns around and flicks a rubber band that sent the bulldog off his seat) Rubble: ...Rhgh… Volcanian: Hey! Okay, what was that for?! (He too gets hit by a second rubber band, and does the same thing) Rainbowbolt: Chase?! Hey wait! You can’t just---! (He was hit as well, and falls off. Chase simply walks out of the store. The minute that happens, the three slowly get up) Rubble: Now that definitely isn't the Chase I know! Rainbowbolt: What does he think we’re doing, insulting him? Rubble: I don’t know, but this is just weird Volcanian: Weird?! Try "immature behavior"! Rubble: I’m not liking this one bit Rainbowbolt: Same Volcanian: I agree Rainbowbolt: Well, we’re gonna do something about it. And Chase is sure to get the message! (Cut to the animatronics’ tower and then inside. All nine animatronics, plus five pups, and two pony brothers sat at a table) All: We need to talk! Rocky: Have you all seen Chase lately? He acts so different! Marshall: It’s so weird! Felix; His actions that night was just inappropriate Zuma: I’m not liking this new Chase one bit! Thorn: None of us do! Rubble: I miss the old Chase! His new look creeps me out! Oggy: I-it creeps me out too Marshall: Yeah, he's supposed to be a hero. Now he acts like a villain! Rainbowbolt: Well, what do you think led to this? Rocky: I really don’t know. Unless… (Everyone thinks hard.) Zuma: Hmm...wasn’t he a bit upset about yesterday? About how we’re all too busy to do anything with him? Ulysses: Now that you mention it, that does ring a bell Rubble: He must’ve felt pretty left out. Zuma: Maybe tell him how we all miss the old him Volcanian: Or we can try to get him to miss his old self. I mean, look at Chase. What was once an nice, sweet, and caring police pup is now a punky, tomboyish freak (At that moment, Chase barges into the room, surprising everyone. All gasp) Chase: What did you say, Volcanian? Volcanian: Oh, n-nothing. Really, uh...I was just talking to Rainbowbolt. Uh, what did you say before, Rainbow, about Chase being a weirdo? Rainbowbolt: What? No. Uh, I-I was just talking to Felix, and he said something that I completely disagree with Felix: Wait. D-did I say his actions last night were inappropriate? I meant to say...uh...he’s got some strength for a pup his age. And that’s a good thing! Spike: Yep. That was Felix Rubble: Definitely Felix Felix: What?! (holding up hands defensively) Wait, hold on. Chase...we just got into a little discussion. We’re just...you know...worried about you Chase: Well, don’t. I got myself to take care of and care for (Everyone that is seated became sadder) Zuma: Come on, Chase. Don’t you know us? We’re your friends! (Chase stops at the door, eyes widening) Rocky: You used to be a very nice pup, you help direct traffic, and you're a good super spy too Marshall: So maybe you should put that new attitude aside and be that person we knew and cared for since the day we met (Chase turns to face them, realization kicking in; he takes a look at the punky clothes he’s wearing right now and sighs) Chase: ...You guys are right. This isn’t me. It’s just that...you guys have been so busy with other things. So then I decided to hang out with a rock band, and because of that, I took a change in not just my appearance, but personality. (removes glasses) I just don’t know what to do anymore. I feel like I should owe you all an apology for the way I acted (Everyone brightens up a bit) Marshall: Actually, we’re the ones that should give you an "I’m sorry" Manny: But wait. You seriously hung out with a rock band? (They four rock-and-roll musicians pop in) Ardone: You dang right he did! Rocky: No way! The ChipChords are here! Ardone: Say, what do you guys say we go to a roller rink? Everyone: YEAH!! (Everyone ran outside, but Chase slows for a bit when he saw Ryder putting some books away) Chase: Ryder? Ryder: Chase? What is it? Chase: I just wanted to say sorry for how I acted Ryder: I forgive you. You know, you are my favorite pup, and seeing you act that way is kind of sad Chase: I'm sorry, Ryder. I promise to never act like that again Ryder: Now, that's the Chase I know. Hey, why don’t you go to the roller rink with your friends? Chase: Wait. Ryder, come with us Chase: Okay! Let’s go! (Both walk out of the Lookout as the camera pans away from it) THE END Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:PAW Patrol Robots are Magic!/episodes Category:Robots are Magic/Season Two